


I worry cause I love you

by Southernpeach13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Female Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Jamie nearly gets killed in a fight and Draal worries.Kinktober Day 1:First Time
Relationships: Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I worry cause I love you

Day 1: _ **First Tim** **e**_ | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths

Jamie felt herself being pusher roughly against the wall. She looked up to see Draal glaring at her intensely. “What were you thinking?” he growled.

Jamie looked down, she could feel tears starting to form.

She just didn’t want him hurt.

He could have turned to stone.

Bular was going to kill him.

“I didn’t want you to die.” She whispered, trying not to let her tears be seen.

“He could have crushed you. He would have killed you Jamie!” Draal screamed

“But he didn’t!” Jamie shouted

.

She looked up at Draal as she continued to shout at him, tears in her blue eyes.

“I’m fine Draal! Yes I have a couple of cuts and bruises, but I’m alive and so are you!”

Draal expression became unreadable.

He lifted his arm and wiped Jamie’s tears away. “What if he killed you?” He whispered.

“What would your mother do, she wouldn’t have known, What about Toby and Claire? What about Aaargghh and Blinkous? What about me?”

Jamie closed her eyes as Draal wiped the tears from her face.

“I’m sorry. for yelling, I could just see him hurting you. I was afraid-“

“Don’t I should have been more careful.”

Draal sat down and pulled Jamie into a loving hug.

Draal could still feel his heart beating loudly, he needed to know that she was there, safe. He knew that he couldn’t stop her from performing rash actions and he felt like an idiot for acting how he did. He did the same thing all the time. So who did he act how he did.

She was safe. In his arms a little battered and bruised with some cuts here and there, but alive and safe.

He kissed her shoulder lightly. Jamie tensed slightly, but not enough that an outsider would notice, but he did.

“What's wrong?” he whispered.

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I just, I want to feel you. If that's okay with you. I don’t want to hurt you” Draal whispered.

“You would be my first.” Jamie stated while hiding her face.

Draal could feel the Trollhunters face heat up.

He wondered why she was so embarrassed by the fact that if they went through with this he would be her first.

He thought that it was common for humans to find comfort with one another.

“Why would that affect us. Is it not common for humans to find comfort with another?” he asked

“Yes, but some humans wait for a long time too, some humans wait till they marry someone. Because the first time is special. But it can also be painful which is why their partner has to be careful.” She whispered.

“Can the pain be helped?”

“No, from what I read it's just going to hurt a bit.” She whispered.

“Do you want to wait?”

“No, I want to do this.” She replied.

Draal nuzzled her forehead lightly to help Jamie feel less anxious about this.

“I'll be careful.” He mumbled. 

Draal let his large hand run under her dark blue hoodie. He was careful not to damage it. Knowing that it was her favorite.

Jamie slowly unzipped her hoodie and let it drop to the floor. 

Draal suddenly realized that he had never seen her arms uncovered before.

Jamie pulled away as Draal began to look at her arms. 

He caught sight of cuts on her arm. Many of which were old. Some more recent, but not many.

“Don’t hide your scars.” he mumbled as he brought her arm to his lips. He kissed the scars gently. Letting Jamie know he didn’t think of her any less for it.

Jamie winced slightly as her back met the cold ground. She gasped slightly as her shirt began to come off her body. Draal ran his hands against her skin. Jamie shuddered at the feeling of his metal arm to grasped her left breast gently. Jamie gasped softly.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Draal rumbled gently.

He placed soft kisses on her forehead as he pulled her pants down. He could feel Jamie’s body heating with embarrassment as she shifted her legs for him. Draal pulled Jamie close and rubbed her clit softly, getting her wet. Jamie gasped and spread her legs wider as he inserted a finger. Jamie whimpered, but slowly relaxed. 

Draal gently took out his fingers and entered her slowly. Jamie whimpered at his girth, Draal making sure to be careful, not wanting to hurt her and pumped in her gently. Jamie could feel her stomach bulging slightly as he fucked into her gently. Draal whispering sweet nothing in her ear. Jamie gasped as Draal moved softly, with each thrust.

Drall held her close to him. Afraid to let go. 

Jamie dug her nails into his stone skin as the pain slowly faded away, morphing into pleasure. Draal smiled as he heard her wraith in pleasure.

Jamie held onto a warm feeling building up. Drall pulled her closer to his chest as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm as well. 

Jamie came with a loud gasp as Draal held her closer as he reached his own as well. Whispering soft “I love you”’s in her ear over and over again.

As the two came down from their high . Drall pulled out of her and kissed her forehead, before laying down with her. The two curled up together. Not caring about what tomorrow would bring. Just wanting to be with one another.

As the pair drifted off to sleep. Jamie muttered softly.

“You know we’re going to be sticky in the morning right?”

Draal barked out a loud laugh. “Then we’ll worry about that then Little Lake.”   
  
Jamie giggled and curled up in his chest. The two finally drifting off to a well deserved sleep.

  
  



End file.
